


Neighbors

by first_train_to_hell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_train_to_hell/pseuds/first_train_to_hell
Summary: Rey, fed up by her next door neighbor's loudness, comes over to give him a piece of her mind, but things don't go quite as she planned.Based on an anonymous request.





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about AU them being neighbors in a apartment complex. She recycles alot. Rides her bike. Takes in stray pups named BB. His boss owns the complex. He drives a sleek sports car, orders take out all the time and is always making angry sounds at night....

THUMP!

Rey nearly dropped her frying pan. Another THUMP sent BB-8 barking at the wall. Ugh, not again. She sighed. Her new neighbor was constantly making loud thumping noises followed by –

“Erghhhh!” 

– that were barely muffled through the wall dividing their apartments. At first, she thought he might just be, um, with someone, but she only ever heard one person making… sounds. _Oh god._ Rey felt her face warm. _Cut it out, Rey, you aren’t the one who should be embarrassed._ Still. Whenever she tried to figure out what her neighbor could possibly be doing that was creating such strange noises, her mind went to rather risqué places, which was –

SMACK!

This time the frying pan did slip from her hands, causing her beef stir-fry to spill all over the floor. “My dinner!” she exclaimed. BB-8 stopped barking to cock his head at her. She made an exasperated sound. “That does it, BB-8. I’m going to march over there and give him a piece of my mind.” She looked down at the floor. “As soon as I clean up this mess.” 

BB-8 huffed. 

The noises had long stopped by the time she finished cleaning the floor and her frying pan, but she was still fuming. “Alright. Let’s do this.” Rey stormed out of her apartment and knocked briskly on the door. A few moments later, the door opened. “Excuse me, but –” the words died in her throat. A tall, dark haired man stood in the doorway with only a pair of low slung pajama pants on. He must have just taken a shower, his muscles glistened and small rivulets dripped down the panes of chest. She swallowed. She had never actually seen her neighbor before and hadn’t anticipated that he would be, well, hot. 

“Can I help you?” His lips twitched as if he were fighting a smile. 

Rey coughed and felt her face beginning to flush. _Damn it._ “Yes, um, I was wondering if you could explain – I’m sorry, could you put on a towel or something?” 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, never mind, just.” She took a breath. “I don’t mean to be rude, but whatever it is you’re doing every night is really loud and it’s starting to get a bit…”

“Annoying?”

“Yes, exactly. Like just now I was so surprised that I dropping my dinner on to the floor, and my dog freaks out every time he… hears you, so would you mind being a bit quieter?” 

Her neighbor ran a hand through his damp hair. “Absolutely, I had no idea I was being that loud,” he smiled sheepishly. “Oh, and just so you know, the noise is from me working out. I get a bit overzealous with the punching bag,” he admitted.

Rey blinked, her lips forming an ‘O’ shape. “Huh.”

“What?”

“That’s just… not what I was expecting.” 

“Really? What did you think I was doing?” 

“Um…” her face burned. “Well…” 

His lips curled into a smirk – he had clearly connected the dots. “I’m afraid my tastes aren’t quite that exciting.” 

“Oh god,” her eyes went skyward, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” he seemed genuinely concerned. 

“No, it’s not that,” she reassured him. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “This just isn’t the kind of conversation I expect to have with someone I’ve just met. I mean, at least take me out for dinner first.” _Jesus, that was a terrible joke._

“Alright, just give me ten minutes to get dressed.” 

Rey furrowed her brow. “What?”

He chuckled. “Let me get dressed and I’ll take you out for dinner.” 

“What? No, no, no, I was just joking, you don’t have to – ”

“But I want to, unless if you don’t want to go out,” he braced his shoulder against the doorway. “I owe you anyway for ruining your dinner. What do you say?”

Rey opened and closed her mouth a few times. This was completely absurd, and yet she found herself saying, “Sure, why not?”

He grinned, “Great, see you in a few.” He winked before shutting his apartment door. 

It was then that it occurred to her, that she didn’t even know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually pretty fun to write. If enough people are interested, I might might write a part two.


End file.
